Embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of altimetry. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for low range altimeters (LRA) for aircraft.
Altimetry is the technique by which altitude is measured. An altimeter is an instrument that measures altitude. Altimeters are frequently used in avionics where the altitude of an aircraft such as a commercial jet, a helicopter, and/or any other vehicle must be known. In many cases, altimeters can be used in aircraft to notify a pilot of the altitude of an aircraft or to alert a warning system of the current altitude of the aircraft. Altimeters may be sonic altimeters, pressure altimeters, or radar altimeters. A radar altimeter, also known as a low range altimeter (LRA), uses radio waves to determine an altitude above terrain for an aircraft.